The Core for clinical investigation involving controlled observations and metabolic parameters has been developed which involves the operation of a separate 8 bed facility staffed with research nurses, dietitians and ancillary laboratory personnel as required for the carrying out of research projects. The research program involves principal areas of research as follows: 1) Regulation of biogenesis and metabolism of newly organized human adrenal steroid hormones and assessment of their influence on sodium metabolism and systemic arterial pressure. 2) Characterization of hypertension in terms of humoral (hormonal and vasoactive peptides), renal and hemodynamic factors. 3) Dynamics of gonadal steroid hormonal production and metabolism in gonadal disorders (polycystic ovary and male hypogonadism), liver disease and obesity. 4) Effects of lipids (free fatty acids) on glucose and amino acid metabolism in man. 5) The role of thymosin in connective tissue disease.